


Roommates

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a new roommate who happens to be gay.</p><p>Cecil wonders if he's being homophobic.</p><p>Turns out he just fell in love with his roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Cecil didn't really want to have to get a roommate but unfortunately after he got fired from his job he really needed one.

Of course it wasn't hard to find one. His brother, Connor, had an asshole of a friend who had a brother who needed a place.

*****

Cecil opened the door to find a kinda buff guy with a duffel bag and a few boxes.

"You're Ellis?" Cecil asked.

"Yep. You're Cecil or as Sherman put it "ass sucking dick bag thief." Ellis smiled at him.

"That's me. And whatever he said about me was a lie. I wouldn't steal from someone I live with. Never again." Cecil said.

"Do you mind helping me with these?" Ellis asked, pointing at the boxes.

"Sure. How'd you get them up here on your own?" Cecil asked. 

"Uh..a friend helped me before he had to leave to work." Ellis said, blushing.

******

"And that's the last one. Do you want to get pi- ahh!" Cecil screamed as he tripped over a box.

The box in his hands spilled opened, it had been filled shirts and one said "Too cute to be straight." 

"So, you're gay?" Cecil asked Ellis.

"Yeah..is that a problem." Ellis glared at him.

"Nah. Most of the people I care about are in the lgbtq community. Plus I'm trans so no judgement on who you sleep with." Cecil said.

"Oh. Alright. Now want were you saying before you fell?" Ellis asked.

"Pizza?" 

"As along as it has bacon, sure."

*************

Over the next few months Ellis had many guys over. Now at first it didn't bother Cecil but after awhile it started to make Cecil feel...annoyed? Maybe frustrated? 

Of course Cecil went to the best person he could think of to talk about it. 

Will Solace, his best friend.

"It's not that I mind the guys he brings home but lately I feel so..I dont even know. Hell, yesterday I asked him if he can get his guests dresses before letting them out of his room. Am I being homophobic? Or what?" Cecil asked.

"Cecil..you're a fucking idiot. Think about it. Really think about it." Will laughed. 

"You know you're no help right?" 

"Yeah but I'm not as obtuse as you, my friend." 

*******

Cecil rolled his eyes as he walked past another of Ellis's fuckbuddies on his way out of the apartment. Cecil waved at the guy.

He had to talk to Ellis.

******

Cecil entered his apartment to find Ellis sitting on the couch.

"Oh great. You're here." Ellis said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Cecil asked.

"You've been a dick about me having guys over." Ellis yelled.

"No I haven't." Cecil was a little taken back.

"I'm not blind. You know if you were homophobic I would have just left, I wouldn't want to live with a bigot anyway." Ellis said.

"I'm not homophobic." Cecil defended.

"Then why the fuck have you've been being an ass to the guys." Ellis stood up.

Cecil kissed him.

Ellis pulled away. "What the fuck?" Ellis asked.

"I've been being a dick because I fell you you." Cecil said.

Ellis smiled then kissed Cecil.

When they parted Cecil said, "I don't want you fucking any guy in this apartment except for me." 

"You got it, babe." Ellis winked at him before kissing him once again.


End file.
